La fumée dissipée
by Tatch
Summary: Une mission pourrie et qui n'en finit pas. Encore une. Il en avait marre et il se sentait vieux. Lorsque le poids d'une vie et des souvenirs devient trop lourd, que la fumée envahit lentement un organisme autrefois sain, il suffit parfois d'une main tendue. Même celle d'un morveux.


_**Disclaimer : ** _Je tente de kidnapper Naruto, Sasuke & cie depuis un bon bout de temps. Je sais pas pourquoi, mes ravisseurs semblent avoir un peu de mal à pénétrer dans la 2D, donc ils ne sont toujours pas à moi (pas encore héhé). Pour le moment, vive Kishimoto !

_**NB :** _fic centrée autour du personnage de Yamato, Tenzo de son vrai nom. Le grand oublié de l'univers Narutonien. Mais moi je l'aime bien mon Yamato, alors j'ai décidé de me pencher sur ce qui se passait dans la tête casquée. Parce qu'il est classe, et qu'il mériterait plus d'attention, Na !

Le début de la fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi cette soudaine fascination pour la fumée de cigarette, je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ai enfin réussi à lui trouver une suite, ouf !

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus (je les accueille à bras ouverts).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La fumée dissipée**_

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge, descendit le long de son œsophage pour finalement se répandre dans les poumons qui l'accueillirent avec reconnaissance. Tenzo eut une pensée contrite en pensant à ses bronches souillées de saletés chimiques. La capacité respiratoire était d'une importance fondamentale pour un ninja. Avec un haussement d'épaules et un grognement agacé, qui aurait pu signifier tout et n'importe quoi mais qui pouvait légitimement être interprété comme un « Oh et puis merde », il reprit une bouffée. Le même processus se répéta, et il salua l'invasion de son organisme avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Levant le regard, il contempla l'agitation qui habitait le campement. Ou plutôt, l'agitation qu'il aurait dû y avoir. Ils devraient aller chasser, préparer leurs armes, échanger des mots pour se remonter le moral. Le matin se levait, une nouvelle journée commençait, et ils restaient avachis comme des vieillards abrutis par le froid d'une soirée d'hiver. Tenzo espéra que les sentinelles faisaient un meilleur boulot. Sinon… Sinon, ils étaient mal barrés.

Un cyclone semblait avoir le lieu autrefois bien ordonné. Les ustensiles reposaient pêle-mêle et se mélangeaient aux épées qui faisaient d'ordinaire la fierté de tout ninja accompli. Les tentes étaient mal montées et on avait négligé de mettre en place certains piquets. Après tout, on allait bientôt partir. A quoi bon ? Quelques déchets jonchaient le sol, chose ordinaire dans un campement ordinaire, mais outrageux dans un campement de ninjas qui ne devraient jamais laisser de traces derrière eux.

En gros : ils faisaient pitié à voir.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Le ninja aux cheveux châtain se passa la main sur le menton. A sa grande surprise, à son grand agacement aussi, il s'aperçut qu'une fine barbe de trois jours s'y était de nouveau déposée. Sans miroir, il était difficile de s'apercevoir de la vitesse à laquelle elle envahissait ses joues, mais Tenzo aurait juré qu'elle était plus vivace qu'autrefois. Comme s'il ne ressemblait déjà pas assez à un ours malpropre. Il fallait encore que cette fichue pilosité s'en mêle.

« Et merde ».

Il était temps qu'ils se secouent. D'un mouvement las, il se redressa, et héla ses camarades, amis et collègues. Tous sortirent de leur torpeur, poussant force grognements, et tous, courbaturés, épuisés, blessés parfois, se levèrent et s'affairèrent enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, le campement était plié, le joyeux bordel oublié, et la colonne prête à se mettre en route. Le mouvement les sortirait un instant de leur déprime. Et le soir, le même abattement sévirait.

OoO

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge, descendit le long de son œsophage pour finalement se répandre dans les poumons qui l'accueillirent avec reconnaissance. Il devenait vraiment accro à cette saloperie. Il devrait songer à arrêter. Devrait. Mais sa main n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour ôter le fin tube de ses lèvres. Il n'en avait pas la force.

D'un œil morne, il parcourut le campement. Peu de détails changeaient de celui de la veille, hormis le désordre plus prononcé encore. Ils allaient finir par vivre dans un véritable dépotoir et pourtant… pourtant, tout le monde s'en fichait, et lui comme les autre. Pathétique. Les Anbus, élite des ninjas ? Bon sang, il aimerait bien voir les jeunes effarouchées qui rêvaient des beaux capitaines et s'extasiaient sur leur force et leur dextérité. Elles pâliraient de rage en voyant leurs idéaux piétinés à ce point. Mais elles n'étaient pas là.

Pas là, non, pas là, et bordel, malgré tous ses principes, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à résister à l'appel d'une femme si elles se pointaient. Toutes vierges qu'elles étaient, toutes innocentes qu'elles semblaient être, il aurait pu céder à la tentation et en déflorer une ou deux si elles se montraient aussi entreprenantes que d'habitudes. Son regard s'attarda sur Kotoko et Seran, les deux seules femmes du groupe. Deux femmes pour dix hommes, et tous hétéros. Tacitement, on avait décidé que personne ne les toucherait. Pour éviter les tensions et les pétages de câbles gentiment provoqués par les hormones en ébullition.

S'ils avaient été à nombre égal, il n'y aurait sûrement pas eu d'embarras. Ils se seraient répartis par affinité, et le problème du manque aurait été résolu. Oui, mais Kotoko et Seran n'étaient que deux, et elles n'étaient pas de vulgaires putains. Elles étaient leurs camarades, des personnes que tous respectaient pour leur courage et leur force au combat. Alors, tacitement, on avait décidé : pas touche.

Le sexe. Sexe. Sexe sexe sexe. Tenzo tenta de mettre fin à la folle farandole d'images suggestives qui se présentaient à son esprit. Pas le moment d'avoir une érection, c'était bientôt le moment de partir. Un an. Un an sans sexe. Un an de cette maudite mission, à rechercher ce trou merdique, ce repère d'Orochimaru censé contenir des renseignements précieux et des alliés du Nukenin.

Rien. Quedal, Nada. Merde.

Il se leva. Héla les hommes. Et ils se mirent en marche, silencieusement. Lentement.

oOo

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge, descendit le long de son œsophage pour finalement se répandre dans les poumons qui l'accueillirent avec reconnaissance. Il en était à dix cigarettes par jour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête.

Aujourd'hui, pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait. L'eau dégoulinait le long des tentes, trempait leurs maigres effets et irriguait l'impatience des hommes. Cette irritation qui vous tape sur les nerfs, cette frustration d'un échec trop longtemps répété. Et surtout, elle ravivait les idées noires. Ces dernières fleurissaient dans son esprit. S'épanouissaient comme les cerisiers à la belle saison. Des cerisiers pourris.

Son premier mort. La première femme qu'il avait aimée et son cadavre. Les longues périodes de célibat, les missions répétées qui rendaient difficiles toute vie sociale. Son rang d'Anbu et l'anonymat blessant que cela engendrait lors des combats menés. Il releva le regard. Ils avaient tous enlevé leur masque, au mépris des règles. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Même à visage découvert, ils semblaient le porter. Leurs traits impassibles, la lueur morne dans leurs yeux, l'absence de réelle conversation intime… Tout cela faisait que, finalement, ils étaient aussi invisibles aux yeux des autres que s'ils avaient porté la fichue façade de placo.

En gros : ils faisaient pitié à voir.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Un souvenir plus désagréable lui revint à l'esprit, et ses traits se tendirent convulsivement. Orochimaru et ses prunelles emplies de folie. Le laboratoire aux murs couverts de fioles. La salle où ils avaient été enfermés. Ses camarades, mourant les uns après les autres dans d'atroces souffrances et gémissements suite aux expériences qu'on avait imposées à leurs organismes trop fragiles. Et lui. Lui qui restait finalement seul. Seul à discuter dans le noir pour pallier au silence qui effrayait son esprit de gosse. Seul parmi les cadavres qu'il heurtait dans l'obscurité, seul au milieu de l'odeur de putréfaction et de vomi qui emplissait l'espace.

Mouais. La pluie était vraiment néfaste pour le moral.

Il se leva. Héla les hommes. Il était temps de lever le pied.

oOo

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge, descendit le long de son œsophage pour finalement se répandre dans les poumons qui l'accueillirent avec reconnaissance. Tenzo toussa. Pas bon signe ça. Vraiment pas bon signe.

Il fit mine de lever les yeux pour contempler le camp puis les rabaissa. Le faire n'aboutirait qu'à le déprimer encore plus. Il se concentra sur la gadoue à ses pieds. L'eau avait infiltrée la terre, la rendant glissante et peu apte à une nuit à l'extérieure. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de toute manière. Il leva légèrement le pied et le rabattit sur le sol détrempé. Floc. Répéta son geste. Floc. Le… le quoi ? Liquide, solide, mélange visqueux ? Bref, le truc brunâtre se ventousa à ses chaussures avant de s'en écarter avec un gargouillis infâme. Le bruit le décida à arrêter son geste. Les combats de la veille avaient été particulièrement violents et il n'était pas encore très sûr de son estomac.

D'ailleurs, l'odeur de vomi commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Faudrait qu'ils le nettoient. Au moins ceux qui avaient jugé utile de répandre leurs saloperies sur le sol. Ce serait la…

« Tenzo-san ? »

Surpris, il cligna des paupières, et releva la tête d'un air sans doute un peu stupide. Sûrement vraiment stupide, en fait. Tant pis. Avec un grognement, il eut un mouvement de recul face au visage qui s'était approché du sien. Trop proche. Bon dieu, il devenait vraiment un ours. A quand la métamorphose ?

« Moui ? »

Son ton n'était pas très amical, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le jeune Anbu se posa à ses côtés avec un gémissement de douleur. Trop de courbatures. Taichi, s'il se souvenait bien. Il redécouvrit ses traits. Au départ, quand ils portaient encore leurs masques, il pensait trouver un homme mature derrière le faciès de renard. Les gestes posés, les décisions réfléchies, tout semblait se combiner. Mais non. Taichi était en fait un homme jeune, très jeune pour intégrer les forces spéciales. Cinq, peut-être six ans de moins que lui ?

« Ne serait-il pas… temps de rentrer ? »

Ah. Nous y voilà. La première réclamation.

Il ravala son agacement. Se retint de répliquer que, bon sang, il n'était pas le capitaine ici et qu'il en avait marre que ce soit à lui qu'on délègue ce genre de décision. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait surveillé un Jinchuriki une fois qu'on devait le considérer comme un confident de l'Hokage et s'appuyer sur ses épaules quand la situation allait mal. Non, au lieu de cela, il ré-enfuma vite fait ses poumons, et répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Pas possible. Même si c'est tentant. Trouver ce repère nous évitera de nous faire prendre par derrière lors de la guerre.

Le manque de sexe influençait vraiment son langage. Il poursuivit rapidement, espérant que Taichi lui pardonne cet écart.

- Et puis, même si on ne le trouve pas, les bandes que l'on croise viennent du pays du son. Des alliés à Orochimaru. Et j'aimerais mieux ne pas me trouver entre le serpent et l'Akatsuki. On doit nettoyer la région de ces parasites. Après on rentrera.

Quel discours. Il ne s'attendait pas à en dire tant. Sûrement avait-il besoin de réaffirmer haut et fort la véritable raison de cette mission pourrie, dans ce pays pourri, de ce quotidien pourri, de ce…

- Oui mais… Aller à l'aventure comme ça, surtout depuis qu'on a perdu la trace du supposé repère, ça ne nous mènera à pas grand-chose…

Cette fois, il n'y tint plus.

- Chuis pas votre capitaine.

Piètre excuse. Piètre excuse pour un homme qui, comme les autres, n'arrivait pas à prendre la décision la plus raisonnable. Reconnaitre qu'ils avaient échoué, qu'il valait mieux rentrer. Ca paraissait simple mais… Mais ils se sentaient si inutiles, depuis un an, ils en avaient tellement bavé, qu'abandonner maintenant les dégoûtait.

- C'est la première fois que je pars en mission en tant qu'Anbu. J'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus…

- Plus glorieux ? Souvent ça l'est. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Ce genre de mission pourrie, on l'oblitère. La vie d'un ninja, c'est aussi une vie de vadrouille avec tous…

Il désigna le campement d'un geste.

- Tous les désagréments, les missions ratées, l'enracinement sur place en attente des ordres. La mort qui colle à la peau, aussi. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour la vie, au final. Anbu ou pas Anbu, on n'échappe pas à la règle. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et voilà, il avait dégoûté le morveux fraîchement promu. Basta.

Il se leva, et héla les hommes. Marre de lancer l'appel tous les matins alors qu'ils auraient dû se bouger eux-mêmes. Et ils levèrent le pied, en silence, encore et toujours.

OoO

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge, descendit le long de son œsophage pour finalement se répandre dans les poumons qui se convulsèrent douloureusement. Tenzo se plia en deux. La sensation n'était franchement pas agréable, mais il avait besoin d'avoir ce petit tube rassurant entre les doigts.

Il ne tenta même pas de lever les yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas voir ces visages qui commençaient à le dégoûter. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours…

« Vous devriez arrêter.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Vous ne supportez pas la cigarette.

- Tu es sourd ?

Et revoilà le morveux. Charmante matinée. Malgré la mauvaise humeur manifeste de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci ne daigna pas foutre le camp. Et resta planté là. En cachant la chiche lumière qui se faufilait à travers les arbres. Foutu gosse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Vous me paraissiez complètement désabusé hier.

Il grogna. Foutus gènes d'ours. Ouais, désabusé. Désabusé de toutes ces missions sans queue ni tête, désabusé de la tension qui précédait toutes les guerres. Désabusé des morts qu'il traînait derrière lui. Désabusé d'être encore là, alors qu'il ne savait même plus où il mettait les pieds.

- Et ?

- Et je… je sais pas, je…

- Si c'est par pitié, je pense pas être le seul à avoir besoin de compagnie. Va donc voir Arata, après la mort de Yamashiro il en a bien besoin.

- Vous étiez aussi ami avec Yamashiro.

- Si on veut.

- Vous traîniez souvent à trois au village, je me souviens vous avoir vu.

- Et ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui.

- Ça doit être dur de perdre un ami.

- Non.

- Vous vous en foutez ?

Tenzo maudit le jeunot, lui, ses ancêtres et ses descendants. A quoi rimait cette conversation ?

- Non.

Et il dut empêcher sa voix de se briser.

- Vous savez, un ninja peut pleurer, quoiqu'en disent les règles…

- Ce n'est pas à cause des règles.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Taichi s'assit en face de lui et ignora le regard qui le foudroyait sur place. Il s'imposait, il le savait, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

- Depuis tout petit, je rêve d'être ninja. D'intégrer les Anbus. Et maintenant je… je sais plus. Je voyais pas ça comme ça. Je rêvais de combats épiques, de victoires magnifiques. Finalement, personne voit vraiment les victoires. Ils voient pas ce qu'elles ont coûté. C'est stupide. J'aurais dû savoir, je suis plus un gosse.

Un silence. Tenzo glissa un regard en coin du côté du jeunot. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu ? Soulager sa morosité ? Pourquoi auprès de lui ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas ses propres plaies à lécher, peut-être ?

- En fait, si j'ai décidé de postuler pour ce poste, c'est… C'est à cause de vous.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si enviable, assis là à fumer une cigarette dont la fumée l'étouffait, à contempler ses chaussures couvertes de boue et à broyer du noir ?

- Je veux dire, vous… vous êtes impressionnant ! Vous arrivez à maîtriser le jutsu du Sandaime ! C'est pas rien.

Encore. Tenzo aurait bien aimé qu'on l'apprécie pour lui-même de temps et temps. Il n'avait pas voulu de ce jutsu. On le lui avait imposé, bon gré mal gré, au milieu des cris et des pleurs. Sa carrière se basait sur des capacités qui n'étaient même pas les siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à admirer, dans ce fouillis qu'était son existence ?

- Vous baissez jamais les bras. Même maintenant, vous êtes le seul qui nous pousse à continuer et à partir chaque matin. Vous êtes droit et fier. Je… vous admire vraiment. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Le morveux l'admirait ? Une première. Généralement, ce n'était pas lui qui enchantait les gosses. Ils préféraient se tourner vers les ninjas moins taciturnes, vers les jounins plus accessibles. C'était aussi ça être Anbu : accepter de recueillir des victoires qui resteraient anonymes. Il était abasourdi.

- Alors, s'il vous plaît… Ne restez pas prostré comme ça.

Il faillit éclater. Merde, il avait droit de flancher lui aussi ! Parce qu'il lui avait fait part de son admiration, il devrait se comporter en héros infaillible ? Il s'apprêta à répliquer sèchement, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme. Dans ces prunelles noisette, si communes en somme, la tristesse chevauchait un éclat plus brillant. L'admiration. Le respect.

Et cette lueur bloqua la phrase cinglante qui faisait frissonner ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas. Se leva. Héla les hommes. Il était temps de reprendre la route.

oOo

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge, descendit le long de son œsophage avant de se bloquer à l'entrée de ses poumons. Il toussa et recracha piteusement la vapeur grisâtre. Il avait l'air fin.

De nouveau, il contempla ses chaussures. La terre qui les entourait était sèche. Le temps s'était amélioré. Des nuages recouvraient le soleil mais la lumière grise était moins sombre et oppressante que les jours précédents. Il resta un instant prostré sur lui-même, position qui lui était désormais familière. Puis releva les yeux.

Ses prunelles parcoururent les visages fatigués qui l'entouraient. Des cernes profonds cerclaient les regards et semblaient alourdir la lassitude qu'on y lisait. Des épaules voûtées. Des bouches fermées, plissées, maussades. Une vision déprimante, en somme. Il marmonna des imprécations à propos du désespoir, cette fichue plaie de l'âme humaine. Faillit rebaisser les yeux. Puis reporta son attention sur la nature qui l'entourait.

La pluie qui les avait trempés les jours précédents avait été bénéfique à la végétation. Feuilles, herbe et buissons verdoyaient, semblaient revivre et bénir le don venu du ciel. En gros, fêter cette fichue flotte qui les avait tous rendus humides jusqu'aux os. Un nuage se décala. Un rayon se faufila dans l'ouverture, et vint caresser la verdure alentour. Le doux doigt lumineux teinta la végétation d'une touche de couleur plus vive. Accentua les ombres et souligna les zones plus claires. Peinturlura la nature d'une myriade de nuances pastel, comme si un artiste un peu fou ou simplet avait brusquement décidé de transformer sa toile pour la rendre plus riante.

Voilà qu'il devenait poète. Il devait cependant reconnaitre que le rayon l'apaisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de prunelles noisette s'interposent entre lui et cette douce lumière.

« Tenzo-san. »

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, avec cette espèce d'insolence sans gêne qui excédait Tenzo. Il ne répondit pas, sachant que le morveux n'avait guère besoin d'encouragements pour lancer la conversation.

« Ça fait du bien, un peu de soleil. Vous savez, ça me rappelle ce poète. Celui du village de Kiri. Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

Taichi réfléchit quelques instants, puis son regard s'illumina. Comme s'il venait de faire la plus grande découverte du monde.

- Ah oui ! Matsuo Basho ! (1)

- Connais pas.

- Vous en avez forcément entendu parler ! Vous savez, il a écrit ce fameux Haïku (2) qui célèbre le retour de l'été. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai lu, j'avais vraiment été… »

Tenzo écoutait le babil innocent d'une oreille distraite. Machinalement, comme le ninja entraîné qu'il était, il enregistra le nom du poète en question. Ainsi que le nom du poème. Mais ce n'était pas de la curiosité. Non, il n'irait pas visiter la bibliothèque de Konoha à son retour. Ca n'avait aucun intérêt. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné les livres. Ils le plongeaient dans un univers trop coloré. Le confrontait à sa vie morne et grisâtre. A une vie de ninja. Un ninja qui se moquait doucement de ces héros aux grands principes, si peu réalistes. Elle était belle la littérature, elle et sa prétention à la connaissance des méandres de l'âme humaine. Ces écrivains si doctes avaient-ils seulement côtoyés la mort, avant de lâcher ces phrases poétiques sur la blancheur du papier ?

« Quel était le premier homme que vous avez tué, Tenzo-san ?

La question le surpris, tant par le contraste étrange qu'elle formait avec le sujet précédent que par sa soudaineté. Il mit un moment à répondre, jaugeant du regard le morveux. Somme toute, ça ne le regardait pas.

- Un gosse. Un copain. C'était… c'était après qu'Orochimaru nous ait enfermé dans la pièce où il observait les résultats de ses expériences. J'imagine que tu es au courant. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais les endroits où on l'avait piqué s'étaient gangrénés. Il arrêtait pas de gémir, de pleurer de douleur. Et puis la gangrène se répandait. Ca puait.

Pourquoi racontait-il cet épisode douloureux à un presque-inconnu ? Quel intérêt ? Et pourtant, les mots semblaient envahir sa bouche et courir d'eux-mêmes le long de sa langue. Avides de sortir. D'exprimer, enfin.

- Alors un jour, il m'a regardé. Il en pouvait plus, ça se voyait à son regard. Et il m'a demandé de le tuer. On nous avait enlevé toutes nos armes avant de nous enfermer, mais le sol était couvert de gravats, et certains coupaient bien. J'ai pris une pierre, et… je… je l'ai enfoncée dans sa nuque. Je savais pas bien comment m'y prendre pour tuer un homme, alors il a beaucoup souffert. Y'avait beaucoup de sang, aussi. Ca giclait pendant que je tranchais les muscles et les tendons pour atteindre un point mortel. Et puis… Finalement, il a sursauté, comme s'il était surpris. Il a arrêté de crier, et son regard… son regard… »

Il ne put continuer. Il était con. Con de parler de ce souvenir soigneusement enfoui. Ca ne le regardait pas. Ca ne regardait pas le morveux, merde !

Il sursauta quand une poigne ferme agrippa son avant-bras. Et se figea devant le sourire du jeune homme. Un sourire simple, dénué de tout jugement. Un sourire compréhensif sans être compatissant. Un sourire… de quoi, de qui ? D'ami ? Taichi rompit le contact physique, mais ses yeux demeurèrent ancrés dans ceux de Tenzo.

« Le mien date de mes treize ans. J'étais bien plus vieux que vous. Une Nukenin, pas très forte, pas très futée. Mon Kunaï s'est planté dans sa poitrine. C'était bizarre, je sentais le cœur qui faisait tressauter ma lame. Et puis finalement ça s'est arrêté. Plus de tressautements, plus rien.

Le gosse baissa le regard. Il paraissait un peu perdu. Si jeune, et pourtant si vieux.

- Elle était… elle était vraiment belle. »

Sa voix se brisa, et une perle courut le long de ses joues. Quel imbécile, pleurer sur une morte datant de plusieurs années ! Une inconnue. Quelqu'un qui n'était rien pour lui. Qui n'était plus qu'ossements après avoir été charogne et chair pourrie.

Il ne méritait pas sa compassion. Non, cela ne le regardait pas. Chacun ses douleurs. Et pourtant, Tenzo posa sa main calleuse, abîmée, couturée de cicatrices sur l'épaule du morveux. Pas un mot, pas un regard, juste un geste. Une présence. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Aucun des deux n'osait le briser. Certains ninjas avaient tourné les yeux vers eux, surpris de cet échange étrange. Le premier depuis des lustres parmi leur petit groupe rompu de fatigue. Un échange si humain. Incongru.

A sa propre surprise, Tenzo s'agaça de ces regards à la dérobée. Il ne voulait pas de cette conversation ou de cette compagnie. Merde, Taichi le dérangeait ! Sa présence n'avait rien d'agréable. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter.

Et pourtant… pourtant, ces visages qui l'entouraient n'avaient pas le droit de briser l'intimité de l'échange. Il rompit le silence.

- On a tous nos moments de doute. Moi aussi j'ai traversé cette période. En fait, c'est une étape normale. On combat tout le temps. Sans arrêt. Contre des gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Qui ont une famille. Avec qui tu pourrais être ami. Dans des guerres si longues qu'elles perdent leur sens. Alors on doute. Ça passe. Ça passe avec le temps. »

Beau discours. Bien idéologique, comme il les aimait. Comme il les méprisait. Il lâcha le bras musclé. Non, il ne se préoccupait pas du morveux.

- Vous savez Tenzo-san… Vous… vous semblez considérer qu'être un ninja est principalement une affaire de mort. Mais même dans des missions comme celle-là, pourrie comme vous dites, au fond… au fond, on se préoccupe de la vie, non ?

Le regard que lui jeta Taichi à cet instant était circonspect. Interrogateur. Il doutait lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Il allait aller loin, avec ce genre de détermination défaillante.

- Au fond, même si on n'est pas reconnu par les villageois… Même si on est anonyme en tant qu'Anbu, même s'ils n'ont pas conscience de la difficulté de la tâche, un mort, c'est une vie, non ? Nous, on côtoie la mort, on provoque la mort. Eux, ils vivent, ils rient. Un peu comme une balançoire. Une balançoire qui s'équilibre et qui fournit le bonheur grâce à cet équilibre. On se trouve du mauvais côté de la balançoire. Mais… mais on lui est nécessaire, non ?

Le timide jeune homme flancha sous le regard lourd de son aîné.

- Je… je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais… mais c'est pas faux, non ? On réfléchit toujours au sens de la vie, au sens de nos actions. Peut-être que si on le cherchait moins, que si on acceptait simplement le fait que nos vies aient un sens, on le trouverait plus simplement ? Si on acceptait que par notre simple existence, on aide à cet équilibre ? On est là, c'est pas pour rien…

Finalement, sa voix se brisa de nouveau. Tenzo contemplait ce morveux banal. Un ninja banal, un peu doué. Assez pour être Anbu.

- Tu es jeune. »

Il sentit le gosse se raidir à côté de lui. Il avait su que ces mots méprisants le blesseraient, mais il n'avait pu les retenir. Il haïssait tous ces beaux discours.

Dignement, Taichi se releva. Et s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière.

Tenzo ne le suivit pas. Ce n'était pas son affaire.

Avec un soupir, il s'étira. Le rayon solitaire s'était éclipsé.

Il se redressa péniblement. Son corps lui semblait si lourd. Il héla les hommes. Il était temps d'affronter le jour qui se levait et la nouvelle journée qui commençait.

OoO

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge avant de refluer désagréablement dans sa bouche. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas crapoté. Comme un gamin pris en faute, il balaya du regard les hommes qui l'entouraient. Avant de se rabrouer. On n'avait pas idée d'être gêné pour une chose aussi ridicule.

Son regard ne s'attarda qu'un bref instant sur ses pieds. Au lieu de contempler le sol, il se reposa rapidement sur ses collègues. Et détailla leurs traits avec plus d'attention encore que la veille. Il s'attarda sur Seran. Il ne l'avait pas noté jusqu'alors, mais… Elle était vraiment belle. Des traits fin, comme délicatement taillés avec amour par un orfèvre précautionneux. Une chevelure d'ébène qui balayait ses épaules et couvrait parfois son visage. Un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. Des yeux bleu nuit, profonds et vifs.

Elle leva les yeux. Il baissa les siens, embarrassé.

Et attendit.

Attendit. Plusieurs minutes. Puis une demi-heure. Le silence l'assourdissait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, et celle-ci trituraient nerveusement le tissu de sa veste puante. Il faudrait peut-être songer à la laver avant qu'elle ne moisisse. Son inactivité lui pesait. Il se leva, marcha un peu. Ses jambes étaient parcourues de fourmis malgré le combat intense de la veille et la mauvaise nuit passée. Il foulait le sol par grandes enjambées impatientes. Fit le tour du campement, conscient des regards curieux qui se posaient sur lui.

Puis se dirigea finalement vers un coin reculé. Vers une tente un peu plus solitaire que les autres. Et se planta en face d'une paire de prunelles noisette qui se levèrent vers lui avec défiance.

" Yo."

Il s'assit et se mura dans un silence inconfortable. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bon dieu ? Il allait se relever lorsque la voix claire, un peu aiguë pour une voix d'homme, s'éleva dans l'air pur du matin. Une voix qui n'avait pas encore mué. Il se tourna vers Taichi. Et répondit au sourire timide que celui-ci lui adressait. Les muscles de son visage se contractèrent douloureusement. Le manque d'habitude, sans doute. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Son rictus effrayait certainement plus qu'autre chose. Tant pis.

Une conversation s'engagea. Hésitante. Puis plus franche. Ils parlèrent. De tout et de rien. D'un ton bas, puis de plus en plus vif. Abordèrent divers sujets. Missions, combats. Puis d'autres terrains plus intimes. Espoirs, peurs, loisirs, livres et arts. Le jour se levait lentement. Les nuages battaient en retraite et le soleil perça enfin, dardant ses rayons libérés de l'étreinte vaporeuse et grisâtre. Le temps s'écoulait. Puis il fut l'heure de partir.

Tenzo se leva avec lenteur. Il héla les hommes. Ils se levèrent et reprirent la route.

Au loin, un monticule rompait la platitude paisible du terrain. Quelques hommes se tenaient à son sommet. Le refuge était enfin en vue.

oOo

Il aspira une bouffée de cigarette, et la fumée emplit sa gorge. Il la laissa stagner un instant dans la cavité avant de la recracher consciencieusement. De ses doigts, il écrasa le tube nocif et le jeta à terre. La faculté respiratoire était d'une importance fondamentale pour tout ninja.

Le soleil se levait sur le lieu du combat. Des morts jonchaient le sol verdoyant du monticule. La fine corde qui entourait leur taille révélait le camp qu'ils avaient choisi. Des ninjas du son, fidèles à Orochimaru. Une ancienne menace qui n'était plus.

Une pensée en appelle une autre. Le serpent était inextricablement lié dans son esprit à la pièce où il avait été enfermé pendant plusieurs mois, survivant à peine. Aux cadavres qui s'amoncelaient autour de lui. Au regard vitreux de son ami tué de ses propres mains.

Et puis… et puis le fin rayon de lumière qui s'était profilé sur le sol. Eclairant un à un les visages des morts. Qui s'était élargi lentement, au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Les voix qui lui parvenaient, lui qui avait été plongé dans le silence pendant si longtemps. La pièce secrète avait été découverte et les sombres agissements du serpent éventés. Une silhouette s'était découpée à contre-jour dans l'entrebâillement salvateur. Une main s'était tendue. Une main qu'il avait agrippée, avidement, assoiffé de présence humaine. Une main qui symbolisait la fin de son calvaire.

Lentement, il leva son visage marqué vers le ciel. La chaleur l'envahit, parcourut ses cellules et délassa son corps épuisé. Il resta là quelques instants, gorgé de l'énergie du soleil. Puis rejoignit les hommes. Leurs cernes semblaient dissipés par une autre lueur. Espoir et soulagement. Un peu de tristesse, aussi. Tristesse pour les compagnons morts au combat.

Sentant une présence à ses côtés, il pivota légèrement. Son regard accrocha les prunelles qui le contemplaient, et il sourit. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent avec tant de naturel qu'il en fut surpris. En face de lui, Seran lui répondit d'un doux hochement de tête.

Il héla les hommes. Encore une fois, ils se mirent en marche. Leurs pas foulaient silencieusement le terrain. Souplement, tels que doivent être les pas d'un ninja.

Ils rentraient chez eux.

OoO

L'air pur et saturé de l'humidité apportée par la rosée du petit matin pénétra dans ses poumons. Il s'en gorgea en le retenant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans sa poitrine, savourant la merveilleuse sensation d'être en vie et celle de s'étonner encore une fois devant le formidable fonctionnement de l'organisme.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Pas trop vite, pour profiter de la lumière verte qui se faufilait jusqu'à la cornée et s'amuser du paysage qui prenait forme au fur et à mesure que la fente de chair s'élargissait. L'herbe rase ondulait légèrement sous une fine brise. Au milieu de l'ondée verdoyante des rangées et des rangées de pierres s'alignaient avec une rigueur presque mathématique. Tenzo déplora ce manque de liberté dans la conception de l'endroit. Il aurait été plus juste d'accorder le rythme des stèles à celui du terrain. Plus respectueux de la poésie inhérente à la vie qui semblait ici curieusement brisée, comme si la mort devait mettre fin à toute beauté.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se perdit dans la contemplation de ce bleu si profond, moutonné de nuages blancs et joueurs. Ils se métamorphosaient et semblaient proposer avec malice un défi à l'imagination humaine. Quelles formes allaient-ils dessiner aujourd'hui ?

Tenzo sourit et rebaissa le regard. Ses prunelles se posèrent avec délicatesse et respect sur la pierre tombale qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« T'aurais surement trouvé quelque chose à dire sur les nuages toi… Non ? »

Lentement, il ploya les genoux pour se mettre au niveau de l'inscription gravée dans la pierre. Encore une fois, il imprima dans son esprit le nom qui resterait écrit sur la surface rugueuse, du moins jusqu'à ce que la pluie, le vent et les autres éléments ne l'efface. Ou que la végétation ne l'envahisse. Qui sait ? Et surtout, quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas le matériau qui devait garder la marque de cette jeune vie trop tôt achevée.

La pulpe de son index se posa sur l'inscription et la suivit, appréciant la rugosité de la pierre et la succession de creux et de pleins qui formaient les différents caractères. Deux lignes composaient l'hommage final. Deux simples lignes.

« Taichi Sawashiro »

« Mort au combat »

Suffisant pour un ninja. Pauvre pour l'homme qu'il avait été.

Marrant qu'il ait ignoré son nom de famille jusque-là. Il connaissait son premier mort, ses bouquins préférés, les tableaux qui l'avaient marqué, les missions éprouvantes qu'il avait dû subir et donc une bonne partie de sa vie de ninja. Sa vision de voir le monde. Mais il avait dû attendre l'enterrement pour apprendre son nom. Avec ce gosse, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Comme le fait qu'il meurt avant lui, son ainé de six bonnes années. Puis il secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait pas non plus son âge réel.

« T'avais pas le droit de mourir, morveux… J'avais encore des trucs à te dire moi… »

Il se redressa. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop de quoi il aurait pu l'entretenir. De tout et de rien, certainement. Comme les dernières choses dont ils avaient discuté. Au fond, le sujet n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Tenzo contempla l'immense cimetière perdu dans la verdure. Encore une fois, il repensa aux confessions du jeune homme, sur ses questionnements, ses espérances et ses convictions. Il ne savait toujours pas si son histoire de balançoire était vraie ou pas.

Tous avaient des doutes, à un moment où à un autre. La lassitude vous engourdissait sournoisement les membres et vous embrumait le cerveau. La morosité éclipsait votre sourire. Et puis la question fatale surgissait : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, au juste ? Personne n'y échappait.

Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir trouvé le pourquoi, malgré tout ce que Taichi avait pu en dire.

Par contre, il avait appris une chose ; les morveux n'étaient pas là pour rien. Ce serait bien qu'il y en ait un pour chaque désabusé. Un jeunot un peu fou, un peu idéaliste, qui vous secoue un bon coup et vous remet dans le droit chemin. Vous ré-enseigne l'espoir. Vous pousse à affronter la route, encore une fois. Puis une autre. Jusqu'à ce que vous ne la quittiez plus. Parce qu'il fallait bien ça pour survivre dans leur monde de mort… Et de vie, peut-être, comme aurait dit l'autre idiot.

Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres. Il était temps de partir. Après tout, il avait plusieurs trucs à faire. Rendre visite à Seran, par exemple. Ça lui prendrait une bonne partie de la journée, pour une raison obscure. Peut-être passer à la bibliothèque. Regarder si les rayons bien garnis recelaient l'ouvrage d'un certain poète, avec un certain poème célébrant la nature. Il avait le temps de chercher et, quand il aurait trouvé, il viendrait de nouveau en face de la tombe pour confier au morveux ce qu'il en pensait.

Pour l'heure, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Alors Tenzo tourna les talons tout en lançant un ultime mot par-dessus son épaule.

« Merci ».

* * *

(1) Poète japonais du 17ème (période Edo). Un des grands maitres classiques du Haïku.

(2) forme poétique très codifiée, ayant comme principal sujet la nature.


End file.
